An example of a technology related to the present disclosure is a coil component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-86442. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-86442 describes a wire-wound coil component such as that described below. FIGS. 5A and 5B illustrate a coil component 1 having a configuration substantially the same as that of the coil component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-86442. FIG. 5A is a front view of the coil component 1, and FIG. 5B is a left side view of the coil component 1.
Referring to FIGS. 5A and 5B, the coil component 1 includes a substantially drum-shaped core 2 made of, for example, a magnetic material such as ferrite. The substantially drum-shaped core 2 includes a winding core portion 3 and first and second flange portions 4 and 5, which are formed at opposite end portions of the winding core portion 3.
The first flange portion 4 includes an inner end surface 6, an outer end surface 8, which is opposite to the inner end surface 6, a bottom surface 10, which connects the inner end surface 6 and the outer end surface 8 to each other, and a top surface 12, which is opposite to the bottom surface 10. The second flange portion 5 includes an inner end surface 7, an outer end surface 9, which is opposite to the inner end surface 7, a bottom surface 11, which connects the inner end surface 7 and the outer end surface 9 to each other, and a top surface 13, which is opposite to the bottom surface 11. The inner end surfaces 6 and 7 face the winding core portion 3 and define the positions of the corresponding end portions of the winding core portion 3. The outer end surfaces 8 and 9 face outward. The bottom surfaces 10 and 11 face a mounting substrate (not illustrated) when the coil component 1 is mounted on the mounting substrate.
In addition, the coil component 1 includes a substantially plate-shaped core 14 provided so as to extend across the first and second flange portions 4 and 5. The substantially plate-shaped core 14 is fixed to the flange portions 4 and 5 with an adhesive 15. Similar to the substantially drum-shaped core 2, the substantially plate-shaped core 14 is also made of, for example, a magnetic material such as ferrite. The substantially plate-shaped core 14 forms a closed magnetic circuit with the substantially drum-shaped core 2.
A first terminal electrode 16 is provided on the side on which the bottom surface 10 of the first flange portion 4 is present, and a second terminal electrode 17 is provided on the side on which the bottom surface 11 of the second flange portion is present. A wire 18, which connects the first terminal electrode 16 and the second terminal electrode 17 to each other, is wound around the winding core portion 3.